Mantuga "The Reaper" Dissus
Summary Mantuga Dissus is from the southern wastes. Raised of no real obvious nor cared for clan of Sergals, that little past has been forgotten. Recently recovering from a physcotic episode stretching past ten years, it was awkward to look over the world again. Pained by knowing what everything was, how it felt, yet not feeling it. Quite a prediciment to be left in. Dressed in robe of what seems to semble a monk, however, of completely different colouration. She reffers it to it quite readilly as a Zealot's robe, due from the source in which she had attained it from. A royal blue with a fine golden trim, it readilly made her look the same part, dispite the physical apperance. Huge sleves as should the traditional garb and hood to match with it. It is well mantained and cleaned. For the back of her head was feathers of all different shapes and sizes tied into the chopped hair. If one was to observe her body naked, they'd see that his body was absolutely covered in scars. The most obvious scar on his body of which being on her muzzle, coming down from between his eyes to the tip of his nose. Another facial feature being one of her ears split in two. Grey eyes reflected a rather prominent stay of emotion in her mind, almst always kept down for the sake of memory lost. For those who are not familiar with Mantuga, they will, will little prying, learn that she had been insane. Physcotic episodes easily induced through a case of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. However, the most easy method of keeping her away from such a possiblity, is to keep her calm. Man is heavily masochistic and sadistic. Only during such times she is insane, otherwise she repulses the idea of gore and blood. However, she is prone to his maniac episodes. The Symbol Mantuga has created a symbol for herself, essentially to place himself apart from the rest and to literally 'leave her mark' on the bodies of the people. There wasn't a real reason she did this, she just does, while not amazing nor does it mean anything. It appears to be a figure made out of triangles, circles and lines. The limbs of the figure appear to be like knives, instigating that indeed the body is a weapon. Her Current Activities Mantuga is living the simple, lovely life. Recoveirng still from the past bout of insanity, she sits in a house that her insane self had managed to gather and just thinks about her days. Farms cactuses as best she can, and travels to the Gold Ring occasionaly to buy food and anything else that she needs to survive. Currently can be found exactly southwest of the Ring. Her Son While not exactly confirmed, there have been sightings of a small cub that walks about with Mantuga at times. "Savis" has been overheard by a few traders here and there. Category:Non-Canon Category:Character Category:Southern Sergal Category:Sergal Category:Female